Drabble: Light
by xBrokenStars
Summary: Drabbles about the people in Light's life, and how he feels about them.
1. L

(On that night, a person lay dead. And someone else, who deserved to die, wished they could change everything.)

I knew what I had to do. There was simply no choice. It was the only way. somehow I wished I could do something different. But why, I wondered? Why on earth did this mean so much to me? It was just one more person. Then all this would be over. Well, maybe not everything, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about being caught. This was exactly what I needed. But somehow it didn't feel right.

* * *

There was a moment that day, which I will never forget. It was one of intensity and emotion. A man lay on the floor, dying in front of me. I was responsible. As he lay dying, I realized that I would regret this later. He didn't deserve this, I should be the one dying. But it was too late. I wanted desperately to apologize as I watched the life slowly leave him, but there were other people here. I couldn't reveal myself. So I said nothing. When he stared into my eyes, he knew I was the one who was killing him. I saw the fear, the pain, of knowing that, in his dark eyes. Somehow I felt dead inside, but victorious at the same time. He couldn't do anything to stop me now. I had complete control over him. I had won.


	2. Misa

(We had met by a strange twist of fate. She was Kira, I was Kira. And of course, she happened to be in love with me. I tried to be nice to her, but as for dating, she wasn't my type. Still, I tried. We made the relationship work. It had become more of a "friends that acted like they were dating" thing.)

I sighed as I heard her enter the apartment. However, when I saw her smile, I couldn't help but have the same expression. It was contagious. She could be annoying sometimes, but she made me feel happy.

"Light!" she called, staring at me for a moment with big blue eyes. "Guess what?"

I didn't answer her question, I knew she would blurt it out a second later.

"I got the new Just Dance game!" she beamed.

My first thought was: Oh, God. I attempted to look delighted about her idea anyway.

Ten minutes later...

"How do you play this?" I asked, confused.

"Here." she said, handing me a remote. "You hold this in one hand, and just dance along to the people on the screen."

I frowned, trying to understand why anyone would want to do this. But if it pleased her, then I might as well.


	3. Sayu

(Sayu was the one I was supposed to set a good example for, and to take care of. Oh, if only she and my parents knew. Other than the whole "I'm an evasive, famous serial killer" thing, I was a good example. But no one had to know about that.)

Sometimes I wonder how my sister would feel if she knew her brother was the famous killer. The evasive murderer secretly operating in plain sight, killing evil people. I would never tell her, of course- or anyone, for that matter. But what would be her reaction- shock, fear, anger, disbelief? The poor girl would think I had gone mad. Then again, would I be considered sane? By most people, probably not. Good thing everyone thinks I'm just a charming, studious guy in college. Oh, little do they know.


	4. Dad

(I wonder how many people I've fooled. I've been a suspect. But then, everyone has. I'm operating right in front of you, but no one has been able to prove anything yet.)

Isn't it ironic that the criminal you've been trying to catch for years now, is your own son? It only proves how oblivious people can be. But really- how could you not tell when there is a criminal living inside your house? You're in the police force, and a high position in it at that.

Ever wonder why I was such a good teenager? You and my mother never had many problems with me. I had friends, made good grades, didn't do drugs, and didn't need counseling of any kind.

This is my rebellious streak that you thought I didn't have. I'm actually a wanted criminal. This is how I am able to act so normal. This is my release. It gives me power. The power to kill anyone I want at any given time, without being caught,


End file.
